What U Dont Know
by KufiKayy
Summary: Kagome is the student and Inuyasha is the teacher. She goes to an all girl school, or maybe not... Kag point of view


Chapter 1

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!"

I trudged downstairs and sat down at the table. All these "get-together" family meals were starting to bother me. My mother didn't make us do this everyday back at our _real _home. I would rather spend all day in my room.

My brother, Sota, sat at the very end of the table, so I sat next to him. I waited as patiently as I could for my plate. It seemed like minutes had passed until Sota nudged me in my arm, waking me out of my trance. "What'cha in deep thought about Kagome? Are ya nervous or somethin'?" I took me a few seconds to let what he said register in my mind. "Oh. I don't know. I guess I'm just a little nervous about school is all." This wasn't entirely a lie, because half my mind was thinking about what my new school was going to be like.

"Ah, Kagome… there's no need to be nervous about it. I'm sure you're going to be the most popular girl there…if you're not the lamest."

I looked at my grandpa to see if he was serious. He was looking down at his soup, trying to hide his smile.

"Dad, be nice! I'm sure Kagome will be just fine."

That's one thing I loved about my mother. Whenever she was sure of something, she never smothered you with her words to try and convince you of what she knows is true.

Just as soon as my mother set my food in front of me, there was a knock at the door. When my mother went to get it, all you could hear from the front room, as soon as the door opens, is a crying baby. 'Ugh! Not another day of this!' My aunt brought my baby cousin over, maybe to even spend the night…again.

Ever since we found out that my aunt was pregnant, there was only talk from my mother about moving closer to her sister to help with the baby. This was only because my aunt is so young and doesn't have a husband. So we moved to a city far away from all of my and Sota's friends.

When my aunt walked into the room carrying Yuna, the first thing she said was, "Kagome! Hey niece, give me a hug!" I got up from the table and practically ran to give her a hug. Then she gave everybody else either a high-five or a hug.

So we all sat down and ate while Sota fed Yuna. Our conversation centered from one person to the next as we all shared stories.

After dinner I washed the dishes with my aunt while my mom, brother, and grandpa went upstairs, taking Yuna with them.

"So Kagome, I was thinking maybe you and I could go shopping today or tomorrow. You know…just to get you out of the house and out in the world. And maybe even check out a few boys around town."

I stopped scrubbing the plate I had in my hand and looked at her and this huge grin appeared on her face.

"Umm… I don't know. But I was thinking of hanging around the neighborhood for a few days, to get to know the people I might be going to school with."

"Wow you're really nervous about this new school if you're passing up a shopping day…"

I shrugged and put the plate I just dried into the cabinet. Sitting down would probably be a good idea right about now.

"I'm just going to miss all my friends, is all." My old school was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get to see them every once in a while and you're going to make new friends. What school are you going to again?"

"It's an all girl school." I frowned. An all girl school had to be hell. A school filled with a bunch of inner self-conscience giggle-too-much girls and bothersome teachers. Along with the fact that we all have to wear uniforms; and no boys! I'm sure it couldn't be done without going at least half insane.

My aunt and I decided to make milkshakes instead of going to the mall that day. We spent the rest of that the day laughing and sharing old memories. It was good to spend time with her because she was usually busy helping mom or trying to keep Yuna from crying, while I was stuck in my room with a pillow over my head.

Sayuri and I aren't like aunt and niece at all. We're considered cousins because of our closeness in age. I was sixteen and she was twenty. Before she got pregnant, we were like the best of friends and always played together or went places. Now everything's changed.

-Two Weeks Later-

I looked in my closet for something to wear, but then remembered that the school required uniforms everyday except Fridays. _Sigh_… My old school was so free-willed, and now I have to wear a uniform. Maybe I could ask my mom if I could transfer… again.

I went downstairs, careful not to get the first day of school speech from my mother by sneaking past her room. I felt like cooking, but looked at the time and grabbed a bagel instead. I nibbled on it slowly, savoring the little flavor that it had. I ate about half of it until I heard a car horn outside, which signaled my ride.

Outside, Sayuri was in her new car waving at me. I stopped dead on the porch and my jaw dropped. That was…the…coolest car… I've ever seen! She honked the horn and I came out of my trance and ran to the car.

As soon as I got in the car and shut the door, Sayuri put some sunglasses on her face and asked me, "So…like the new whip?" I smiled at her because she already knew the answer. She laughed and drove off.

As Sayuri pulled up to the school, my stomach got tighter and tighter. I hated readjusting to things; a new house, newly changed aunt, a new cousin, and now a new school. I think I was going to throw up.

"Ok niece. I hope you have a nice time. Most of these girls look like their cool I guess. Just find your crowd and stick with it. It's much easier. Believe me…"

I'm sure she was saying that from experience only. I got out of the car and grabbed my book bag before shutting the door behind me.

"Bye auntie!" I laughed at our little inside joke. "Are you going to pick me up after school? Or is mom coming with Sota?" I frowned because if my mom picked me up she would've had a million and one questions about school, and I really didn't want to go through that on the first day.

"Well, I'll see if I can pick you up because Yuna has a doctor's appointment, so if I do then you'll have to come with me to take her."

"Ok, that's fine. I'll do anything to keep from Mom interrogating me." I smiled and waved her goodbye as she drove off.

I faced the school and looked around at the groups of girls standing and talking and laughing. It was almost like looking a bunch of clones. I as I looked at them, I realized that I was going to be one of them.

I then remembered that I forgot my lunch and my money.


End file.
